The Wooing of Eileen
by kamion
Summary: How could a HalfBlood as Severus Snape pass fora PureBlood to Slytherins and many others so long.


characters: Eileen Prince, Severus Snape are ownedby JKR

Septimius Snape is a figment of my mind

Cornelia Schwabe is owned by Ellid

Non-slash, Pure Pseudo History

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" If you are the new landlord coming to evict me. " the palid faced witch scowled to Septimius. " let me tell you, this place is mine and not property of the Prince Mining Compagny. So sod off!Leave me and my child in peace. Or…."

Septimius Snape smiled for the first time that day, this could become interesting. He had wandered the bester half of the cloudy and cold february afternoon though the depressing miner settelement all grimy and sooted by coaldust , his big-hooked nose tortured by the stench of the dirty oily river nearby. At last he found the downtrotted side alley, with would be a suiting décor for the end of the world or at least the end of an era.

It was the end of a spinner, more of the spinner's profesion. Spinner's End most likely did not harbour any spinnerfamilies anymore for a hunderd years Home spun was replaced by cottonmills and weaveries, weaveries were replaced buy ironworks and coalsmines…..and now by nothing, the small houses already started to be left abondend. Not in his lifetime, but the rise and fall of a Muggle industrial area could be within a Wizards lifetime. And wandering through the stinking village he realised that the suspicion he was greeted with had something to do with the way he had clothed himself. To the Muggles he must have looked like the patron's from their grandparents time. An elderly gentleman in a fine but out of date suite.  
Septimius smiled, because had Eileen Prince been a beautiful sunny natured girl, he would have backed out of his enterprise. He was hopeless with sunny adolescent girls, always had been even in the days he himself had been an adolescent….. and never sunny. But she looked as sour and dour as he himself. How fate created bad copies of great parents.  
Cornelia Schwabe had been beautiful at this age, Salonius Postumus a great wizard,  
Both their children in their turn just cheap copies of those great minds. Septimius concluded that the great difference in age would stay no obstacle in the longer run.

"… or you wil make me very sorry ever to have faced you.  
What will it be? A Bat Bogy hex or a Densaugio."

" mmmfff, Densaugio is for kids… so you are not a Muggle landlord, but a wizard.  
Introduce yourself, man, I have a kid down here catching pneumonia leaving the winter coming in any longer."

"Then we better continue in the warmth of you parlor. Will you invite me in madame Prince. My name is Septimius Snape."

" It's Snape too….. come in, see my "parlor".  
Relative of my husband?"

The witch cleaned her hands on her dull apron. Motioning him into the tiny room with an overlarge fireplace…. Septimius suspected that it was Floo adapted because the neighbours at Spinner's End had much smaller ones. The warmth however did not came rom the fireplace, but from a dullblack cast iron stove, upon which something suggesting to be a stew was bubbling. Had been placed…. Some serious hazard that would bring to anyone tenmpted to use that Floo.  
Septimius hardly could imaging anyone would be eager to Floo into the sombre cottage reaking of overboiling cabbage and damp diapers desperate trying to get dry. In the corner a cheap crabble contained a crying baby boy, busy with getting those diapers wet and smelly.  
The mother took the boy from the cradle and conforted him. " he's hungry." She excused herself.

" And times are hard." Septimius completed

" What do you highbrew purebloods now about hard times."

" Being a pureblood does not automaticly mean being as filthy rich as a Potter or a Malfoy, but my means are far better then that of your late husband Tobias Snape. And yes I am a relative of him."

" Toby was a Muggle to the core, he did not have Wizard uncles. He did not even know I am a witch when I married him, to boot I never have told him either. So don't give me crap you are his sugar-uncle."

" Neverthe less his great-grandfather Tarquinius was the son of my great-uncle Saturninus, who himself was a Squib. You probably know that when the grandchild of a Squib does not have any wizard powers it's considered a Muggle and the child is Obliviated from all memories to the wizard world."

" Which in case of Tibb's they did a swell job, the man was a dumb as a post." The palid woman laught harsly.  
" Ol' Tiberius Snape never could find his way to the plant's gate, but he was drawn to the pubdoor as a hound to a hare. Toby had to work his bud off paying his fathers drinking bills and looks where it got him, a 500 feet under covered in rock and rubble down with six collegues a rickery mine, that should have been close an eon ago."

" by your father, madame Snape"

" yes." The witch answered bitter." Father was a fool"

" And I was his silent partner, too proud to see the hazards of probably the last wizards mine in the country. If you want to blame your father of the loss of a husband You could blame me too."

" would that give me a decent widowers pension…. The pension fund of the mining compagny is empty, nothing to scrape from there and the goblins must have been over mamma's place already…."

"I just came from there. The Prince funds are completely dried up and in drying they took a bite out my own vaults too."

" so your not the sugar uncle of my Toby… or of my lil' Seveleh.?"

" Your son?"

" yes Mamma keeps calling him that, he real name is Severus, Toby had a knack for history, actually Toby had a knack for everything mysterious and mystic or out of the daily grub of life. He wanted to be a poet in stead of a coalminer. Mamma must have liked that in him."

" And was he a good poet."

" Mmoahhh. I think his poems ronked like an astmatic Chimeira, but they impressed me. Actually everthing in those Muggle cave-clubs, the air thick of cheap french sigaret smoke and nightly discussions about blokes like Satre and Sagan, the music, all impressed me…..all about the existence of life….  
But when the whistle blew in the morning that existence was rather dull and depressing. "  
The woman took the baby into her arms gentle rocking it till it stopped whimpering.  
Then she took a spoon from the bubling stew, blew upon untill it was cold enough to shove it in the childs mouth..  
" should be cheaper to breast feed him, but I was a dried up old stick at 19, so he had to adapt early to this muck"…. Pointing at the slowly dying cabbage on the stove.

Septimius sat down of the wornout sofa, it must have been Eileen's witch part, for a simple and halfstarved coalminer this tiny sitting room was very rich on books. Or maybe not the man thought himself a poet forced to do manual work.  
" Do you miss your husband, madam Snape."

" Of course I miss him, I miss a father for my child, I miss a husband bringing in the dow to pay the crocery. I miss his protection, I miss his kindness, I miss his clumsiness, I miss his impracticality, I miss his dreams, I miss his smile, I miss the light gleaming in his yetblack eyes.…. I don't miss the way he cowed down when I was in the mood for picking a fight.  
Yes master Snape I miss him I missed to be loved by a man who loved me in spite of my homely face and my sour temper. I have no friends in this neighbourhood, those muggle women are more sensitive then their beerbelging husbands. They sense a witch when there is one around hiding her witchcraft for the sake of her husband…."

" I bet they have their stories ready explaining, why the daughter of a mine owner lives in a miners cabin.'

" Sure and they vary by the day, mainly it's about my fathers disapprovement for marrying a common miner's son, they don't extent it to his anger about Tobias' Muggleness."

" But he gave you this cottage in property."

" Must be Mamma's doing, so what is it what you are coming to do mr.Snape…. asking for my approval for marring the widow Prince, born Schwabe?  
She is her own woman, does need my blessing is she wants it."

" You wrong madam Snape, I am coming to woo you.  
Madame Tobias Snape, will you do me the honor of becoming Madame Septimius Snape?"

The witch froze, gawked at him and started laughing load and harsh. Her child's renewd wailing only stopped her."

" You are a funny chap, you should go after my mother, she is better looking too at her age then I will ever be. Look at me, look at you.  
I am no Marrilyn Monroe, why should you wanted to marry me who is youngr then your children. On other hand you not particulairy a Jimmy Dean or a Marlon Brando either….. more a Abe Vigoda"

Septimius had no idea whom she was talking about.  
"I don't have any children and therefor no heir, therefor you holding the reason for my proposal in your arm.  
The witches I have been with did not provide me with a child."

" Try a wizard." Eileen gruffed.

" Malepregnancy is grossy overrated and only a figment of muggle minds."  
Septimius waved the sarcasm away.  
"I could adopt your son as my heir, but adoption is a nasty affair, too much Ministry paperwork and the goblins could find a change to stick their sticky noses in.  
I could better make him my son by marrying his mother. The boy is too young to have memories to his sire. And you yourself said he needed a father."

" I see, he could be a Squib like his great great what ever."

" Severus Sebastocrator Snape is no Squib."

" Sebastocrator? What droll of a name is that? And why you are so sure he isn't a Squib."

" Sebastocrator is a title the Snapes once wore and as soon as I laid eyes on the child I sensed his aura to be that of a wizard, a strong wizard even….. his gifts are dormant of course, but my weak and unreliable gift of Divination assures me he is not a Squib."

" You see his future in his face?"

" No that is clouded or better I see only clouds, which could mean that his future is not one of sunshine…. Better leave it as obscured, there are too much feeble minds with the feeble gift who pretend to be great Seers, I am not one of them."

" But you a Wizard strong enough to guide him through troubled days. Wouldn't you guide my son, master Snape? Would you also guide him when I start teaching him the basics of the Quabalah? That too is his heritage, master Snape."

Of course the boy would be taught the magic, which he was capable of understanding and wielding. No matter if it was Quabalistic Magic. Light Magic, Basilidian Crafts or Dark Arts. Through Septimius tought it unlikely young Severus would ever be handling demons, he himself was lowranked in that order, the Abraxas of Malfoy would soon enough see into that. And decided if a future membership of the Order too was his heritage..  
" Severus will be taught in all the magic he has talent for and are his heritage, though I would object when he would start wearing the traditional curls, the…"  
" … latjes." Eileen laughed, not a charming laugh, but a spontanious one never the less. " I back you up on that by that time, I don't intent my son to become an orthodox rabby. Master Snape I think we have a deal, you will not replace my Toby in my heart, but we could be a match if we are willing to work on it. For me it is either the choice of a career of cleaning lavatories and canteens or cleaning that drawfty castle of you.  
House-elves?"

"One, when she dies I doubt there will be replacement."

" good enough, I wasn't expecting a four-elves mansion like the Potter's Place, but it is more then we had at home, the Princes were below the house-elf stature and never came above it.  
Will you take in my mother too, I guess the goblins are very busy evicting her by now"

"I offered , but lady Cornelia declined and prefered to go living with her brothers in Diagon Alley."

" Knockturn Ally actually, but you still can see Gringott's from Schwabe Quabalistic Artifacts and Borkin and Burkes on the other side, creepy fellow. Eileen shuddered of wholoe her body.

" Nobody would accuse Caractacus Burke of been a pleasant fellow," Septimius smile assuring.

" I don't mean Burke of Borgin, I mean that assistant the had when I was about 9 or 10, maybe younger visiting my uncles place together with Mamma for Chanukah… don't remember his name, I remember something he was to be called very handsome…. But I remember better he was a creep that gave me the scitters, the type that makes you cover youself with charms against the Evil Eye…. I can only hope my Seveleh, will never meet the links of that fellow.  
Brrr….. oh it is Severus Sebastocator now.

" So you accept my offer Eleonora?

" Call me Eileen…. Seb…. Eleonora will it be only on our new marriage contract.  
You want to hold your son now or will you wait till it is official."

Septimius felt something what new father must felt the first time holding their first child their wife still exhausted in the bed. Would Tobias had been bewildered about the tinyness of the babies fingers and toes too. Those now were larger but small ebough still to make him, Old and greying Septimius Snape smile and almost coo-coo at the small face…. It surely was a baby of the House of Snape, the face was there really to develop… This was the son he had been longing for already for deacades. At last he found him, a son not of his loins, could still be a son of his heart.  
Little Severus open his eyes, reveiling the yet-black eye so charactestic a Snape,  
making contact

a hook-nosed man was shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner...  
A greasy-haired teenager sat alone in a dark bedroom, pointing his wand at the ceiling, shooting down flies...

Damned Divination! Not now!Why now!. Why now clouding the occasion!  
It was gone even before he sense it was there.  
But Septimius knew that from that day it would take all his efford  
disguishing the fact that he hated his heir on first sight.


End file.
